


In your sweet dreams

by chloris_liu



Category: Shazam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloris_liu/pseuds/chloris_liu
Summary: 弗雷迪是比利梦里的魅魔。





	In your sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都成年，尤金是他哥哥。（年龄操作了一点点

In your sweet dreams

 

“弗雷迪，你已经成年了。现在你应该开始学会出去觅食了。”弗雷迪终于到年龄了，尤金现在很激动，他的弟弟终于可以去独立觅食了，这个就像是魅魔的成人礼一样。刚刚成年的魅魔不能再依靠家里的普通供给，而是出去寻找一个人类，进入他们的梦境，然后进食。弗雷迪总是那么古灵精怪的·，又很会撒娇，像个永远长不大的小孩，现在让尤金想想弗雷迪自己出去，诱惑一个人，进入一个人的梦境，让他提供给弗雷迪那些养料，这总是让尤金感觉有点奇怪。但是小鸟总要离巢了，他心里感慨颇深，但是他也不能替代弗雷迪去完成他自己的成人礼，不过他总是能给点意见的：”注意，挑选猎物要找那些年纪不太大的，精力充沛身体强壮的，要不你进食不了几天他们身体就垮了，找一个看起来有点脑子的，但是又不能太聪明，否则他们能识破你，最好能让他把你当成自然的梦境那种。”赶在尤金像总结游戏攻略一样长篇大论《魅魔觅食三千条》之前，弗雷迪急急忙忙出了门。“我知道了，尤金！从我有记忆开始你就没完没了。信任我一次，就这一次，好吗？”如果不是这样，他毫不怀疑尤金会在街上对每一个路过的人指指点点，直到帮助弗雷迪选出一个合适他第一次的人选为止。这听起来有点奇怪，但是魅魔的进食方式，大家都懂的，确实是这样。

弗雷迪在街上漫无目的地游荡，他穿的就像是人类这个年纪的青少年一样，当然，是比较时髦的那一种。上身白色t恤搭撞色棒球服，下身一条格子的裤子，这些都是尤金给他搭的，很显然，作用很明显。弗雷迪把手随意地插进裤子口袋，他非常吸引周围女孩子的眼球，她们被弗雷迪惊艳，然后偷偷地躲在书本或者手机屏幕后面偷看他。可惜他们不是弗雷迪的类型，他现在要找到一个身体强壮的青壮年男性，然后——总之这些漂亮的女孩子是不合适的。

此时比利正走在他平时回家的路上，他穿着红色的连帽衫，外面套着棕色的绒面外套，灰色的长裤平平无奇，黑色的绒线帽显得他很年轻，也很幼稚。女孩们基本不会注意到他，但是如果你凑得够近，他琥珀绿色的眼睛能装得下一个浩瀚的宇宙。但是作为魅魔就不能被猎物在现实中发现他的存在，好在弗雷迪不用离得那么近，拜他魅魔体质所赐，他能看得很远，于是很自然地他被比利吸引了。好吧，就是他吧，他看起来挺不赖——如果能换一身衣服。于是小魅魔准备对着猎物下手了，而可怜的比利还不知道他在回家路上经历了什么，对他而言，这只不过是天气挺好的一天。

比利最近频繁的做梦。不是那种他平时会做的，像是他终于找到了自己的母亲，然后他们在一个城堡一样的家里幸福生活在一起那种。最近他做的梦有点让人难以启齿，你懂的，青少年嘛。

一开始他的梦境非常单纯，画面非常朦胧，她只能远远地看到一个和他差不多年纪的小男孩，比他矮上几厘米，手腕和脚踝都纤细得能轻松地一把握住，黑色的卷发看起来很好揉，这个男孩在林荫大道上玩滑板，降落的时候有时候不稳会差一点摔倒，让比利有一点冲过去扶着他的冲动。

后来他离得越来越近了，他能看到男孩粽色的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，焦糖满满得像是要溢出来。比利忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他感到有点渴。男孩的右手覆上了他的，正在他想要把男孩拉近一点的时候，闹钟响了。他准备按掉闹表继续甜美梦境，罗莎的声音从楼下传来：“比利快点下来！你快要迟到了！”

比利那一整天都很烦躁，就连平时最迟钝的佩特罗都来问比利是不是有什么事情发生，比如他是不是有没及格的数学卷子需要罗莎的签字。他们都知道那是很可怕的一件事，罗莎平时有多温柔，在他们学业问题上就有多么较真。但是现在比利宁愿是有不及格的卷子需要签字，因为他心头萦绕着的是另一件事情，它不仅难以解决，也让比利对其他人难以启齿，他甚至都不敢和玛丽谈谈！他能怎么开口呢？嘿玛丽我最近梦里有个男孩，年纪和我一样大，我经常能梦见他，但现在我觉得我爱上他了。我突然发现自己是个同性恋，这挺好的，但是对象是一个梦中的男孩，这恋情太无望。

于是比利只能自己保守着这个秘密，尽管对于他来说，看着达拉的眼睛对她说其实无事发生简直是太难了。但是他也知道总有一天他会瞒不住了，因为他白天简直困得要死，像是整晚熬夜一样。他感觉过不了两天其他人就要怀疑他因为每晚都在手淫所以没时间睡觉了。当然，他也不是没想过要对着那甜美梦境来一发，但是由于他不愿调早闹钟或者晚睡来挤出时间做这种事，毕竟梦里的每一分钟对他来说都价值千金，所以他真的没时间来满足自己那点青春期欲望。

现在比利每天的起床气都很重，罗莎抱怨说比利简直就像他刚来的那几天，臭着脸不愿意理人。确实，比利最近最盼望的就是晚上的睡眠时间，不，做梦时间，他只有晚上能见到那个男孩，而清早的闹铃就是灰姑娘的午夜钟声，让他远离他幸福的生活。现在他见到梦中男孩的频率越来越高了，基本上每晚比利都能梦见他。他们已经牵手，拥抱，逛咖啡店，坐摩天轮，而比利甚至还不知道他的名字。梦中男孩，这称呼太奇怪了，比利决定今晚就问问他。

“其实是弗雷迪。”男孩眨着眼睛说，哦天，他眼睛里的蜜糖真的要溢出来了，比利忍不住想要去接住它们——他也这么做了，用他的嘴唇。这突然的惊吓让弗雷迪眨了眨眼，他用了几秒来接受被比利亲吻眼睛的事实，而这几秒对于比利来说就如同天堂，男孩长长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样扇呀扇，在比利的下巴上引起浅浅的痒。但这痒也痒到了他心里，他忍不住有了很多不该有的暴虐想法，想完全地占有弗雷迪，想把他困在家里，折断他的翅膀，让他只属于他一个人。

比利往后退了一步，让他能正视弗雷迪的眼睛，他强作镇定，但是砰砰的心跳声是如此强烈，他知道就算瞒得过弗雷迪他也瞒不过自己——他真的已经爱上了他。当然，他通红的耳尖也出卖了他。不过弗雷迪其实知道一切，因为这就是他的梦境，准确地说，他制造然后投射给比利的，比利那些占有欲爆棚的想法就是弗雷迪投射给他的，当然，比利的想象力帮了他很多忙。现在，弗雷迪想要满足比利的一些幻想。

弗雷迪踮起脚尖，脸向前凑过去，让比利的嘴唇呆在他们应该呆的地方，他的嘴唇上。比利不知道怎么接吻，看在老天的份上这可是他的初吻，他根本不知道现在该把手放在哪里，更不要说要把舌头放在哪里了，这根本就不在他的知识范围内。比利青涩的反应成功取悦了魅魔，他大发善心决定给比利进行教学，他的舌尖灵活地引导着比利的，同时他的双手紧紧扣着比利的后脑勺，让这个吻变得更深。很快这个吻就让比利几乎喘不过气来了，于是弗雷迪松开他，欣赏着比利调整呼吸的笨拙场景。

“这感觉好吗？”他笑着调戏面前的小处男。  
“是的，简直太好了……”比利的脸都红了，他没想到看起来纯情的弗雷迪这么擅长这些事，反倒显得他像个书呆子似的。

“好的，现在我想让你学到更多，当然，不是这里。”弗雷迪对他眨了眨眼，然后笑了，这笑容带着点得意与邪恶，让比利觉得他的某个地方已经开始充血了。弗雷迪当然也注意到了，这本就是他的目的，所以他只是更加得意地让场景转换成了比利的卧室。  
“哇哦，上下铺。这可真够酷的。”弗雷迪像模像样地背着手参观着比利的房间，好像完全没有注意到在刚才的一阵眩晕之后比利被扔到了床上，而且那条普通的灰色裤子完全没能遮掩住主人的尴尬。

比利现在完全没能意识到梦里的场景转换是如此奇怪，当然了如果他醒来也不会怀疑，毕竟梦里什么都能发生。但是此时他正忙着让他的阴茎不要勃起得那么厉害，以免破坏了这次约会，但弗雷迪抬手拿起他桌子上的相框时露出的纤细腰肢完全没有在帮忙。  
“真是快乐的一家呢，比利。”弗雷迪放下相框，然后转过身来看比利，他就像是刚发现了屋子里的大象一样，然后走到床边，把挣扎着坐起来一点的比利推倒，然后笑着对他说，“我也能给你生这么多孩子，你愿意吗？”

比利的大脑像一个风扇坏掉了的电脑，CPU过热引起过载，他原本就不清醒的脑子已经懵了，而弗雷迪就趁机脱下了他自己身上所有的衣服，然后用牙齿解开比利的裤子拉链。操操操，这对于比利来说简直太超过了，他一下就变得更硬了，于是在男孩解开他裤头并且继续用牙齿拉下来他的内裤时，他的阴茎迫不及待地弹出来，打在弗雷迪的脸上，耀武扬威地炫耀主人的傲人尺寸。比利注意到弗雷迪的脸上因此沾上了水痕，而弗雷迪看起来显然并不在乎。这个新发现让比利在感到害羞得要命的同时变得更硬了，而甚至仅仅一分钟之前他还以为他不可能再硬了，他不得不死死盯着床板上他之前画的一些涂鸦来保持冷静，避免下一秒就射出来。

弗雷迪十分满意他第一个猎物的尺寸，看来他的眼光很不错，他有回去和尤金炫耀的资本了。他快速地撸动了几下，重点照顾了一下顶端的小孔，这一下让比利爽的根本无法聚焦，他已经看不清他当时画在床板上的是什么了，下一秒弗雷迪就把他的阴茎纳入嘴里，湿润和高温让比利完全把床板什么的抛在脑后了。他低下头看跪在他两腿之间的男孩，弗雷迪的黑色卷发让他显得像一只小羊，软绵绵的看起来就很好摸，这只小羊正在认真地吞吐他的阴茎，皱着眉头就像正在研究什么难解的数学方程。比利轻轻抚摸弗雷迪的头发，引得这只小羊抬头看他。弗雷迪的嘴唇红红的，眼睛像泛着水光，右颊被比利顶得凸起一块圆润的轮廓。弗雷迪开始进食了。他从底端开始舔，舔到顶端之后用舌尖轻轻舔弄小孔，逼出比利难耐的呻吟。这对于弗雷迪来说就是最大的鼓励。他像舔弄一根冰棒一样，从上到下，舔过两颗囊袋之后再从下往上，周而复返，发出啧啧的水声。比利被这呻吟激得脸通红，他两手抓住床单，创造出许多褶皱，急促地喘息。

“你想要试试深一点的吗？”弗雷迪突然说，口腔里的热气洒在阴茎上，比利完全没听清他刚刚说了什么，但是他很快就知道了。弗雷迪再一次吞下去他的阴茎，他一次并不能整根吞下，比利太长了，这让弗雷迪有点挫败，他用手安抚着露在外面的部分和两颗囊袋，同时用舌头舔过嘴里阴茎的表面。比利呻吟的声音更大了，他下意识地把手扶在弗雷迪脑后，用尽最后一丝理智控制自己不要把弗雷迪的头更深地压向自己。

弗雷迪很满意于比利的反应，同时他自己的下身也硬了。他用右手继续套弄着比利的阴茎，同时左手解开了自己的裤头，轻轻地撸动着。比利看到之后推了推弗雷迪，男孩很不情愿地吐出来比利的阴茎，像是被抢走棒棒糖的小孩。比利坐起来，倚着左边的墙壁，却又有点不好意思开口让弗雷迪继续。

“愿意继续为你效劳。”弗雷迪知道这个面皮薄的小男孩没法开口要求这个，但他很愿意主动点，他对着比利眨了眨眼，然后又埋头下去。比利伸手照顾弗雷迪可怜地吐出一点前液的阴茎，粉红色的，看来它的主人很少使用它，这莫名满足了比利的一点虚荣心。

弗雷迪没想到比利是为了这个，他心跳跳乱了一拍。他决定给比利一点更多的奖励。他扶着比利的腰以便能把整根都吞进去，鼻尖蹭着比利私处黑色的毛发。魅魔的身体构造让他没有任何的吞咽反射，让比利轻松地插到最深，紧致的喉道挤压着比利的龟头。比利没能控制住自己手上的力道，被抓疼了的弗雷迪开口抗议，但他嘴里的阴茎让他发不出完整的句子，声带的震动给了比利更大的刺激。弗雷迪把比利的手放在他后脑后面，继续他的吞吐。在弗雷迪的鼓励下比利用手把弗雷迪按向自己，让他吞得更深。

弗雷迪快速地吞吐着，每一下都发出令人面红耳赤的水声，他抬头用亮晶晶的眼神看着比利，比利发出绝望的呻吟声，他觉得他下一秒就要射出来了。弗雷迪也注意到了这一点。他吐出比利的阴茎，只把龟头留在嘴中。他甜蜜的嘴唇紧紧地包裹着顶端，灵巧的舌头逗弄着小孔。比利快要高潮了，他拉着弗雷迪的头发，呻吟着让弗雷迪出去，但男孩忽视了他的警告。比利被他吸得头皮发麻，他用力地顶弄着弗雷迪的喉咙，直到他把白浊全部射进男孩的嘴里。比利急促地喘息着，他没想到弗雷迪没听他的而是任由他设在嘴里。然后弗雷迪做了一件他更没想到的事，他把比利的精液吞了下去，比利看到他喉头滚动的时候已经太迟了。

“天哪弗雷迪，你不能——”  
“吞下去吗？”弗雷迪对他眨眨眼，笑得像个得逞的小恶魔。“事实上我能。”

比利转天早晨醒过来的时候头痛欲裂。他能记起前一晚的梦境的每一个细节，所以也许是因为做梦太过消耗脑力了。他并没有怀疑，并且开始期待今晚的梦。


End file.
